Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) can be more energy efficient than conventional incandescent lights and compact florescent lights. However, the LED lights output heat that can negatively affect performance, energy efficiency, and life expectancy. The LED lights can also be difficult to control with conventional light switches and can generate noise on power lines.